


Thirsty

by BeneathTheWillowTree



Category: Warehouse 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathTheWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathTheWillowTree
Summary: Life... busy... yada yada... Anyway, my longer work is taking, well, longer! So, here's a shorty. Please forgive, but feel free to point out, any errors - spelling, grammar, and otherwise. I hope you enjoy this little moment. :
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Life... busy... yada yada... Anyway, my longer work is taking, well, longer! So, here's a shorty. Please forgive, but feel free to point out, any errors - spelling, grammar, and otherwise. I hope you enjoy this little moment. :

Helena shaded her eyes from the bright sun, her search quickly ending as she spied Myka poised on all fours while deftly yanking out small clumps of weeds in one of the garden beds behind Leena's. Myka cleared a section, turned the dirt, then replaced the weed clump with one of the bright flowers from a tray beside her on the lawn. Helena shook her head in amusement, padding across the sun-warmed lawn in bare feet and carrying a cool thermos of water towards the idyllic scene. 

She studied Myka as she drew near, noticing how she moved in a meditative rhythm garnered from several hours of practice, focused and thoughtful – stretch, grasp, pull, toss... Her movements were fluid and mesmerizing. Myka's cheeks glowed with a sun-kissed pink and slight sheen from her work. Her hair was pulled back in a messy half-bun; and some of her unruly curls had come lose, dancing around Myka's face and neck with wild abandon. Helena was glad she had brought the water out, noticing a lack of water bottle nearby. She hesitated and continued to watch Myka working, having managed to go unnoticed for the moment and not wanting to break the spell the scene was casting on her. It was rare that she had a moment to unabashedly observe Myka, and the soft tug at her heart made her sigh aloud as she marveled at how radiant Myka looked doing such a normal, domestic task. The sound caused Myka to pause and turn her head toward Helena. The smile Myka offered caused Helena's heart to ache and her stomach to twist in knots.

“Hey.”

“You've been out here for a while. I brought you some cold water.”

Myka sat back on her legs and smiled deeper, removing the gardening gloves she wore and taking the thermos from Helena's outstretched hand. She gestured toward the grass in front of her as she opened the thermos and Helena sank into the grass in front of Myka, watching as she drank deeply. After a moment, Myka poured a small bit of water into her hand and splashed across her face, then poured more and splashed at her neck and almost bare shoulders. Helena watched as small beads of water ran down her skin, dampening the upper edge of Myka's camisole top and causing the knots in Helena's stomach to tighten. Suddenly remembering herself, she looked up to catch Myka's soft gaze and was sure her own cheeks were now flushing pink. 

“Thank you,” Myka said softly, closing the bottle and setting it in the grass. She sighed and shifted her weight to her hip, stretching out an arm to support herself on the grass and letting out a deep sigh. 

“I'm surprised you choose to stay here and work in the garden on your weekend off. You could be having a spa weekend with Claudia and Leena, or taking in the gun show and game with Pete...”

“I like the physical work. Well, the different kind of physical than we normally get. It's a satisfying kind of physicality that has the added benefit of a little extra beauty to our days. Besides, you are a fine one to talk! I know there was a genetics and robotics lecture in Cincinnati you could've attended – yet here you are...”

“The quiet is nice.”

“Yes. Yes it is.”

They sat in quiet for a few moments, listening to the soft rustle of wind in the trees and the hum of bees occasionally interrupted by a soft twittering from birds overhead. Helena's gaze wandered over the work Myka had done, agreeing internally with the improved look of the yard – now colorful and bright. When her gaze fell back on Myka, she found Myka watching her with soft amusement twinkling in her eyes. Helena could feel the flush in her cheeks again, but offered a smile in return instead of looking away. She studied the soft green eyes, flecked with hints of grey and brown, and let her gaze wander over Myka's lovely face. She smiled at the curls clinging gently to Myka's temple, then let her gaze boldly roam the lines of Myka's face and neck, taking in the lines of her clavicle and soft curve of her shoulder that led to the sinewy muscles along Myka's upper arm. She caught the sound of a soft intake of breath as she forced her gaze back up to look into the bright green eyes watching her face. Myka wet her lips, but said nothing – opting instead to chew on part of her bottom lip, her breathing suddenly shallow. 

Almost as if by its own will, Helena's hand came up to softly graze along Myka's arm, sliding the strap of her top back up over the rounded shoulder. Myka's breath hitched as Helena's fingers slipped under the strap and caressed the soft skin momentarily, then her fingers trailed the line of her shoulders and up her neck, tracing the outline of her ear and gently tugging at one of the wayward curls. She softly tucked it behind Myka's ear and let her fingers trail the line of Myka's jaw, causing her to lean in to Helena's touch. Suddenly unsure, Helena started and let her hand fall. Myka let out a gasp of air.

“I...I'm sorry!”

“Please,” came Myka's cry. Helena had started to turn to get up and flee, but the gentle pleading in that single word held her in her place.

“I... I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing Myka...”

“Please,” Myka's voice was soft and barely a whisper, but it was earnest and commanding. 

Helena stared into Myka's eyes, searching for some hint or denial. Instead, Myka tilted her chin up toward Helena, licking her lips slightly and letting them form into a soft smile. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Helena brushed the back of her fingers along Myka's jaw, her hand finally grasping Myka's neck and pulling her forward with gentle pressure. Helena leaned close and paused, feeling the soft caress of Myka's breath across her lips in short bursts. Myka closed the final distance, brushing her lips against Helena's, applying slight pressure. It was Helena's turn to gasp as she felt Myka's lips part slightly beneath hers and a gentle flick of Myka's tongue against her mouth. Myka opened to her, soft and warm, mingling tongues with unhurried exploration. Helena fell into the kiss as if she had belonged there all of her life. 

When they parted, Myka caressed Helena's cheek, running a thumb over her lips. She smiled, “thank you for bringing me water. I was thirstier than I realized.”


End file.
